


Functional Harmony

by whenidance



Series: Consonance and Dissonance [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had no doubt New York would be fantastic, but there would always be a tiny part of him who would miss Ohio and all that had transpired there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Functional Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, kids! Finally finished as a very happy birthday present to my dear beta and friend Kerry, so you have her to thank. :) The epilogue is already finished (and has been since November, aside from a few edits made this week, oops) and will be posted in the next few days. Thanks to everyone who's stuck it out!

Kurt inwardly shivered as he huddled outside the music building on the OSU campus. It was officially the latest he’d ever been on campus – almost eleven – and not something he would do for most people. Even the late night study groups or all nighters he’d pulled in his three and a half years at the school had been at home or at the off-campus twenty-four hour Starbucks. 

For Blaine though – well, it was nothing new, there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Blaine.

Blaine had been staying late a lot lately. He’d picked up a few side projects since he’d be interviewing in New York in a few months. Kurt wasn’t too clear as to what they entailed, mostly because every night when Blaine came home, the last thing he wanted to talk about was _school_ , so Kurt didn’t push. Kurt got it, because with two quarters left in his college career, the last thing he wanted to talk to Blaine about in the precious and few moments they had together was schoolwork.

“You really didn’t have to come keep me company,” Blaine said, grimacing at the burst of cold air that flew inside the cracked door. “I won’t be more than twenty or thirty minutes.”

“That gives me twenty or thirty minutes to look at your pretty face I normally wouldn’t have,” Kurt countered as he slipped through the door. It was Thursday night, and Kurt had finally been successful in scheduling no Friday classes for the quarter. He’d have the benefit of sleeping in until the afternoon, when he was scheduled to work, while Blaine wouldn’t be so lucky with a ten am class to teach. Liz had dropped him off at campus on her way home from their night out.

Kurt waited as Blaine locked the door behind them and headed to the elevator. Blaine checked his reflection in the mirrored walls and groaned at what he saw. “God, I look awful,” he commented, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m not used to working this late anymore. I sound _so old_.”

Kurt tried not to laugh. Blaine had only graduated with his doctorate a year and a half ago, not nearly long enough to be unable to pull out a few late nights. “You’re not old,” Kurt chastised, clucking his tongue. “Which isn’t something you hear me say very often, so relish it.”

Blaine laughed loudly as the elevator door dinged, swinging open, and Kurt followed him down the hall to his office. He threw his coat over the arm of one of the small metal chairs Blaine kept in front of his desk, and collapsed into the large brown rocking chair Blaine kept in the corner. It was dark, dark wood, almost black, and had a wicker back and leather seat. Kurt had never seen anyone else use it aside from himself, and he knew it wasn’t just standard office fare – Blaine had found it years ago at a yard sale, just after the university first granted him with an office. 

Blaine himself slumped in his desk chair – his desk actually looked like a tornado had blown through the office, and hopefully the organization made sense to Blaine, because it just looked like piles up on piles of cluttered work to Kurt. Kurt could see Blaine’s computer screen from where he sat, tabs and tabs of websites open for him to reference. Unfortunately, Blaine’s face looked just as confused as Kurt felt. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I’ve distracted you from your work, haven’t I?”

Blaine turned his gaze towards Kurt, brow furrowed. “I just – I can’t remember where I left off. Everything is kind of a blur.”

“Well, if I’ve already distracted you, come sit with me for a minute until you get your head on straight.” Kurt meant Blaine should wheel his desk chair over to the chair he was sitting in, but instead, Blaine got up and tried to fit in Kurt’s lap like an overgrown dog of some sort. Luckily, the chair was almost big enough for two. “Better?” Kurt murmured, letting Blaine rest his head on his shoulder and running his fingers through Blaine’s hair, where it was sticking out in almost every direction. “Anything else I can help with?”

“No,” Blaine admitted with a sigh. “I think – I think I can’t look at words or numbers any more tonight. Give me a minute, and then I’ll straighten up and we can go.”

“Good plan,” Kurt said, dropping his head lower so he could drop a kiss to Blaine’s temple. It was still early enough that maybe they’d have time for more than kissing once they got home – it was far too early in the quarter to be sleep _and_ sex deprived. Blaine must have had the same idea, because he shifted until he was turned enough to kiss Kurt properly. “I thought this break was supposed to clear your head,” Kurt mused, laughing lightly under his breath in between kisses.

“You already pointed out how distracting you were being. I just went the extra mile.” Blaine quickly flipped himself over so he was straddling Kurt’s thighs in the chair, and Kurt wasn’t quite sure where his boyfriend’s newfound eagerness had come from, but he wasn’t complaining. Kurt accidentally bit down on Blaine’s bottom lip as their mouths slid against each other, but before he could apologize, Blaine was whining against him, the nip only egging him on. Blaine pulled back after a minute, looking as if he wanted to say something, but shook his head, just barely before leaning back in to mouth at Kurt’s neck.

“What was _that_?” Kurt asked as he tried not to be too distracted by the way Blaine’s tongue was running over his pulse point. “I know the cat doesn’t have your tongue since you’re putting it to good use.”

“It’s nothing,” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s neck, but Kurt wasn’t having any of that. He laid a hand on Blaine’s arm to still him and finally, Blaine pulled back to face him. “It’s just – _fuck_ – we should have sex in here before we leave. Not just blowjobs, I want to fuck you in this chair. Or – _nnngh_ – I want you to fuck me. I don’t care.”

The blush was rising in Blaine’s cheeks and Kurt wasn’t sure why he was apprehensive about sharing with him. Nervous wasn’t a look Blaine employed often, and Kurt might have gone a little overboard in reassuring him because of it. “Why should we wait?”

Blaine’s eyes grew wide and he sucked in a sharp breath. “I – _fuck_ – you’re amazing, you know that?”

“No time like the present since there isn’t anyone else here,” Kurt pointed out, running a hand over Blaine’s shoulder, trying to keep his voice even and leaving out the _I want to be inside you as soon as fucking possible_ part. “I mean – do you even have things here to make this happen tonight?”

Blaine leapt from Kurt’s lap to head back over to his desk. “I definitely have lube,” he said, digging around in his middle drawer. “One of the student organizations was handing out samples in the student union last week, and a sophomore. who will remain nameless. had to act like a smartass and ask if I wanted any. So, I was a smartass right back and took multiple samples. I’m – I’m rambling.” Blaine stopped speaking and got down on his knees to dig in the drawer for them.

Kurt laughed to himself because he could picture the scene perfectly. He wondered how much sass he threw back at the student. Kurt wished he could have been there to see it. 

Blaine stood up triumphantly when he’d found what he was looking for, but his face fell almost instantly. “I – I don’t have a condom, do you?”

Kurt worried his lip as he thought. “No.” 

They’d still been using condoms, mostly out of convenience. They’d been dancing around the issue for a while – Blaine had made a few comments in the past few weeks, mostly at inconvenient times, when Blaine’s mouth was trailing down various parts of Kurt’s body. He hadn’t brought it up during times when they were rational and clothed, and maybe he was waiting for Kurt to. They both had clean bills of health, so – “We could – not.”

Blaine tried to not look disappointed, misunderstanding Kurt’s words, which was kind of adorable – god, Kurt was so in love with Blaine, he had it so bad, he had no idea when any of this had happened. “I – yeah, we could just go home.” Kurt got up and walked over to Blaine beside the desk, reaching up to pet at his cheek. “I’ll just have to let you have your way with me in our own bedroom,” Blaine added, ducking his head and chuckling at his words. Kurt’s heart fluttered a little more at the mention of _our_ bedroom. For all intents and purposes, he supposed it was – he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually slept in his own bed – but Blaine had never quite referred to it as that. 

“Not what I meant,” Kurt murmured, lightly tracing his thumb over Blaine’s cheekbone and then down to his shoulder as he watched Blaine’s brow furrow at his words. “I meant, we could not use a condom. What, you think I don’t pay attention to all that pseudo-dirty talk you throw my way?” Kurt added at the sight of Blaine’s widened eyes.

“I – I don’t know,” Blaine stammered, and Kurt hadn’t meant to make him even more nervous. He rubbed comforting circles into Blaine’s shoulder with his thumb as he waited. “I’ve thought about it a lot, and I guess it slipped out but you’ve been drinking –“ Blaine started to say, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I’m not drunk. You’ve seen me when my head’s not clear, and let me assure you it is right now.” Kurt ran his hand down Blaine’s arm to his elbow and squeezed. “But it was just a suggestion. We can – I can wait until we get home.”

Blaine still looked conflicted, opening and closing his mouth as if he didn’t know what to say, so Kurt decided to prompt him some more. “You said you’ve thought about this a lot? Have you ever …?” Kurt asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“No,” Blaine said, shaking his head and Kurt felt a tiny pang of sadness for him. Blaine’s previous relationship had gone on far longer than theirs had yet, and the fact that they couldn’t trust each other in that way – but Blaine _could_ trust him …

Kurt realized Blaine was staring. He’d asked Kurt the same question. “No, but … I want that with you,” Kurt finally said, shaking his own head slightly. “I want everything with you. Only you.”

Kurt’s world spun around him a little as Blaine bridged the gap between them, kissing him with even more vigor than he had earlier. “You know I feel the same, Kurt,” Blaine whispered, close enough the words were ghosting Kurt’s lips. “It’s only you. _Always_ you. I knew I only wanted you even before we were together and it’ll only ever _be_ you, Kurt.”

Kurt felt something pull tight within him at Blaine’s words. Again, all things he knew, but hearing Blaine say them … “I changed my mind,” Kurt said, his voice coming out low and gravely. Before Blaine could panic at his statement, he added, “I can’t wait until we get home.” Kurt’s lips met Blaine’s again, and he pulled at Blaine’s shirt, untucking it in the back, desperate to feel Blaine’s warm skin under his palms. “You can’t just _say_ things like that, Blaine, oh my god.”

“Why would I ever stop saying things like that if this is how you react?” Blaine asked, already panting a little as his fingers worked at the scarf around Kurt’s neck. Layers fell to the floor, shirts and scarves and vests, and finally, Blaine’s fingers hovered over Kurt’s fly. “You sure?” Blaine asked, and Kurt resisted the urge to snap at him, because at any point had he indicated he wasn’t?

“So sure,” he said instead, grateful his voice came out reassuring. He brushed Blaine’s hair out of his face, locking eyes with him for more assurance, and Blaine finally unbuttoned Kurt’s jeans, pushing them to the floor. They got caught on his shoes, and Kurt sat back down to take off his oxfords and socks and finally, finally the rest of his clothes. Blaine had been preoccupied with his own pants and shoes, leaving everything in a puddle on the floor before climbing back into Kurt’s lap. Kurt tried not to chuckle at the sight behind him – Blaine’s desk was a mess, now his floor was a mess. He was certainly glad everyone else had gone home for the night.

Kurt ran a hand down Blaine’s side as Blaine settled against him. Even though he’d had his share of this over the past year, he’d never tire of the way Blaine looked, the way Blaine looked at him in moments like this, the way Blaine’s skin felt under his hands. “Love you,” Kurt whispered, before ducking his head to place kisses down Blaine’s ribcage, because in all they’d said, that somehow wasn’t mentioned – though they both knew it was there.

“Love you too,” Blaine said, bracing his hands on the back of the chair behind Kurt. Kurt placed one last kiss against Blaine’s skin before turning his eyes upward to meet Blaine’s. He reached up to cradle Blaine’s neck, gently pulling him further down so their mouths could meet again. As they kissed, Kurt could feel Blaine’s cock hardening in between their stomachs, his as well, and he couldn’t help but groan when Blaine shifted above him, their cocks brushing against each other. 

Kurt lowered his hands until they settled just in the curve above Blaine’s ass and he held him still as he rocked up against him. Blaine groaned against Kurt’s lips at that, his own hips stuttering down against Kurt in reaction. They stayed in that rhythm for a while, trading sloppy kisses as their hips moved quickly, grinding against each other and finally, Kurt couldn’t take it any longer. “Where’s that lube? I need to be inside you, Blaine.” 

Blaine whined and blindly groped at the small side table next to the chair where he’d tossed the lube, unable to take his attention away from Kurt. Kurt took it from him, opening one of the small packets with his teeth and liberally coating his fingers. He reached around behind Blaine, his dry hand firm at Blaine’s hip to steady him, because he knew Blaine would jump at the contact – he didn’t have the benefit of being able to see what he was doing. 

“Kurt, please, please,” Blaine begged as he traced a finger around his entrance, and Kurt agreed there was no time for teasing. He kissed lazily at Blaine’s chest as his fingers opened him up, capturing Blaine’s nipple in his mouth and rolling it gently between his teeth. Blaine gasped above him, not uttering a word aside from the sounds of pleasure escaping his lips, which was unusual for him. 

“You’re quiet,” Kurt said softly after removing his fingers and applying the rest of the lube from the packet to them. “I’m not complaining, just – checking,” he added with a smirk.

“So many things I could say,” Blaine replied breathlessly, his eyes trained on Kurt’s hand pumping around his own cock, so wide they were practically bugging out of his head. “I figured I’d done enough talking tonight.”

Kurt hummed in response, using his hands to guide Blaine back into position above him. “I didn’t know you had it in you. It’s … different.” He didn’t want to say better, because for as much as Kurt teased Blaine about it, he kind of got off on seeing Blaine like that. So far gone he couldn’t control the thoughts spilling out of his mouth. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said before gripping Kurt’s face with both of his hands and placing a single slow kiss on his lips. “Ready?” he whispered once they broke, and this time, it was Kurt who couldn’t keep what he wanted to say under wraps.

“Oh, god, _yes_ Blaine.” He tried to stay as still as possible as Blaine gripped his cock, letting out a deep moan as the head brushed against Blaine’s crack, so close and yet _not_. Blaine got a gold star for the day in reading body language, because he sunk down over Kurt’s cock in one swift motion, only stilling when it was surrounded completely by Blaine, hot and wet and so much _closer_ , even though Kurt rationally knew it really wasn’t that different.

Kurt tangled the fingers of his left hand with Blaine’s right, opening his eyes to make eye contact with Blaine and trying his damndest not to get completely lost in them. Blaine ducked his head to kiss Kurt, missing his lips but getting his cheek, murmuring, “Love you so, so much, Kurt.” He began to move then, rising and falling slowly, fucking himself on Kurt’s cock and Kurt’s own hips snapped in time to meet him. Kurt could feel the wicker back of the chair pressing up against him, making indentations that were almost painful, but Blaine felt so good above him, around him, he couldn’t really care too much about that. 

Kurt let go of Blaine’s hand and maneuvered his own in between them, gripping Blaine’s cock lightly and attempting to pump in time with the rest of their movements. “Harder, Kurt, harder,” Blaine bit out almost instantly after he did, so Kurt obliged, tightening his grip on Blaine’s cock, all of their movements slowly becoming more and more erratic as they pushed each other closer and closer to orgasm. 

Kurt’s hand finally faltered a bit, because he was so, so close, and Blaine was hard and beautiful above him and warm and tight around him. He whined Blaine’s name and Blaine batted Kurt’s hand away from his cock, planting his own hand in the middle of Kurt’s chest, holding him still and riding him even faster. “Come on, Kurt, come for me, I want to _feel_ you.” Blaine slammed down onto him, so fast the angle shifted and Kurt couldn’t hold out any longer, screwing his eyes shut and coming hard and fast up into Blaine. 

He opened his eyes to see Blaine fisting at his own cock, and Kurt was about to take over the task, but before he could, he felt Blaine clench around his softening cock and heard Blaine crying out his name. Blaine slumped against him, feeling Blaine’s rapid heartbeat against his chest, and he hummed happily, wiping at the soft sheen of sweat on Blaine’s forehead. 

“I’m suddenly much more clearheaded,” Blaine teased, his head resting against Kurt’s shoulder. He placed lazy kisses against Kurt’s neck and Kurt shuddered a little at the contact. “I think we should go home and indulge one of your fantasies since we checked my crazy office sex one off the list.”

Kurt simply raised an eyebrow and said, “Who said we have to go home to do that?”

\---

Kurt pulled the duvet around him closer, snuggling against Blaine – who wasn’t as warm as he usually was. He peered an eye open to see what time it was and realized the bright blue numbers of the alarm clock weren’t blinking back at him. A winter storm had been forecasted to blow through that night, and the power must have gone out. 

He gently shook Blaine to wake him. It was still pitch black outside, and Kurt could hear the wind howling. “Honey, the power went out,” he said softly when Blaine began to stir. “We should put some clothes on so we don’t freeze.”

Blaine groaned, starting to shiver when the chill in the room hit him. Kurt groped on the nightstand for his phone for light, thankful it was fully charged. It was just after one. Kurt wondered how much snow had been dumped on them already, half wondering if classes would be cancelled the next day. As an adult, snow days certainly weren’t as fun as when he was a kid with driveways to clear and cars to clean off, but he somehow thought a whole day of Blaine’s company would make up for it.

Kurt stumbled to the closet, finding flannel pajama pants and sweatshirts for both he and Blaine, grabbing the extra quilt Blaine kept up on the shelf as well. He dressed quickly, bringing the rest of the items to Blaine, almost tripping over Brady who’d plopped himself down in the middle of the bedroom floor, whining slightly.

“Please tell me you’re gay enough to own a sweater for your dog,” Kurt said with a laugh, rubbing Brady behind the ears once he deposited the clothes and quilt on the bed. 

“Mmmph,” Blaine replied, still half asleep. “In the hall. Blankets and lanterns too.”

Kurt tiptoed to the hall closest, hearing the scraping of Brady’s paws behind him. He found the lantern straight away on the floor, which offered much more light than his cell phone, and pulled the extra blankets out, setting them on the floor while he searched for the sweater. He finally found it, folded in a corner, grey and red striped with a black bow on the neck.

A bow tie.

“You would have a dog sweater in OSU colors with a _bow tie_ ,” Kurt commented, throwing the extra blankets on the bed. He already put Brady’s sweater on out in the hallway. Blaine was looking out the window at the storm. 

“Lelia bought it, swear,” Blaine replied, dropping his hand from where he had the blinds cracked enough to see. “It’s really coming down out there. No way the roads will be cleared in time for school tomorrow.”

“Good,” Kurt said, making a nest at the bottom of the bed with two of the extra blankets. “Just this once, Brady, okay?” He picked the dog up, letting him snuggle in between the blankets. “Come on,” he said, tugging at Blaine’s sweatshirt sleeve. “Come to bed and we’ll worry about the rest when the sun’s out.”

When Kurt woke again, it was lighter out, and he had the added bonus of not only being cuddled by Blaine, but by Brady as well. He’d somehow ended up on his back, Blaine curled into his side and Brady somehow had migrated to between Kurt’s legs, effectively pinning him to the bed. “Is this what New York is going to be like?” Kurt mumbled, not even sure if Blaine was awake, but he suddenly laughed against Kurt’s chest. “I’ll wake up every morning practically suffocating by two intense cuddlers?”

“You know it,” Blaine said, but he pulled back from Kurt a bit to stretch his own legs out and grope for a phone to check the time.

It was after eight, and sure enough, classes at all the area schools and universities were cancelled. New York was still on Blaine’s mind later that morning because he brought up their upcoming trip as they sat around the kitchen table checking on school alerts and texting their brothers to make sure the storm had left them intact. They had made plans to head to New York for spring break, so Blaine could interview at a few schools and Rachel had promised to introduce Kurt to a few of the contacts she’d made through her own college. “Excited about spring break?” Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt over his granola bar breakfast – the power was still out, making their breakfast choices limited.

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed as he nodded, mouth full of his own granola bar. He swallowed before continuing. “I think once we get there, it’ll seem more real, you know? Up until now, it’s just a dream. A really fabulous, elaborate dream.” He grinned at the thought of being in New York with Blaine in just a few short weeks, and then for good in three months.

“Speaking of dreams becoming reality …” Blaine started, grabbing another granola bar from the box. “I didn’t mention it last night, because I got home too late and well.” Blaine trailed off, laughing bashfully at the fact that neither of them had been in the mood to talk much the previous night. “But I was talking to Ben, and one of his coworkers has a place in Brooklyn he’s looking to rent.”

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?” Brady stirred under the table, and Kurt rubbed at his back with his socked foot.

“Yeah, and better yet, it’s empty now, so if we’re interested, we can check it out when we go, he said we could even stay there if we wanted.” Blaine crumpled up the wrappers from his granola bars in one hand and reached for Kurt’s empty one with the other. “I know it’s Brooklyn, and not Manhattan, but it’s got like, two feet of grass in the back for Brady and the guy might be looking to sell it at the end of the year if he ends up staying in Columbus. It needs some work, so he’d be willing to work out a decent price. Just something to think about.”

As if Kurt didn’t already feel like the whole New York experience was nothing more than a fantasy, Blaine had to bring up the idea of buying property together. “That sounds … perfect, honestly,” Kurt said slowly, grinning when Blaine sighed and squeezed his hand. Everything was falling into place.

\---

Kurt had been a little wary about the ‘needs some work’ part of place in Brooklyn if he was being completely frank. They’d met with Ben’s coworker, Zac, the week before their trip to discuss things and get a set of keys from him, and the lax attitude Zac had towards the whole thing hadn’t helped matters (letting almost complete strangers stay in his brownstone for a week, really?). Their flight had been delayed due to weather, in addition to turbulent, and by the time they retrieved their bags and hailed a cab in the pouring rain, they were beat. 

“Still happy to be here,” Kurt murmured against Blaine’s shoulder as their cab sped through traffic. Their week was packed – Blaine had six different meetings and interviews scheduled, and Rachel had all but planned a daily social hour for Kurt. He wasn’t sure how much they’d even be able to see each other, but he was still thankful they were in this together.

When they finally arrived at Zac’s place, it was so dark and rainy, Kurt barely got a glimpse of the outside. Luckily, Blaine had no trouble with the keys, and they made it inside as quickly as possible. Blaine fumbled on the wall for a light switch, illuminating the foyer and sighing with relief when it actually worked. The hallway was narrow, and so was the set of stairs to their right, and Kurt wasn’t sure if the long day had his eyes playing tricks on him or if the floor was actually slanted. 

“Home sweet home?” Blaine said with a low chuckle, and he started down the hallway with his suitcase, turning when he found the living room off to the left. The only furniture was a futon and a coffee table, and Kurt was suddenly thankful that Zac mentioned there was a queen size bed in the master bedroom, because the futon looked a little worn. The room was a nice size though, leading into the kitchen and dining room, and as much as Kurt wanted to continue looking around, it could wait until morning. He was in the mood for a shower and then sleep, which Blaine was more than happy to compromise on.

They dragged their suitcases up the narrow stairs, Kurt appreciative he’d packed light for once. When Kurt reached the second floor, he popped his head inside the door in front of him, which was a small bedroom with no bed. He continued down the hall, passing what seemed to be linen closets, before entering the door straight ahead. He almost cried with joy when he was greeted with a queen mattress and box spring on the floor, no bed frame, but he figured he was in no mood to complain. Kurt knew he should hang up some of their clothes, or at least Blaine’s suit, spray them with wrinkle remover so they’d be all set for tomorrow, or even change the sheets on the queen bed to the ones he’d brought, but he really couldn’t be bothered with any of that, unzipping his suitcase and pulling the toiletry bag out. 

Zac had mentioned a friend had come by to clean a few days before, and thankfully, the bathroom was spotless. It was a little small (though what bathroom in New York wasn’t?), but had gorgeous blue-green tile and a shower stall with a clear glass door that was definitely big enough for two. “No tub,” Kurt commented, stripping of his soaked clothes as fast as he could, eager to get the smell of airplane off of him.

“Maybe there’s one upstairs,” Blaine commented, stripping off his own wet shirt. There was one more room on the third floor, with an adjoining bathroom. Another thing that would have to wait until later to check out, because the spray from the shower was already turning warm, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to be enveloped in steam and spray and _Blaine_. He stepped in, realizing they hadn’t found towels, and he sent Blaine off to retrieve two from their suitcases. Kurt had already washed his hair when Blaine returned. “Well, this is perfect,” Blaine said, sliding the shower door shut behind him, trapping in the warmth. 

Kurt was about to reach for the bar of soap, but he stopped, reaching for Blaine instead. They stood there for a few moments, simply letting the water cascade around them. “You’re tense,” Kurt said as he let go of Blaine’s shoulders, stepping around him so Blaine could get under the steady stream of water. 

“I guess I’m starting to stress a little,” Blaine mentioned as he wet his hair. “I never really interviewed for my job, you know? It was all, ‘well, you don’t suck, so I guess you can stay.’” He chuckled before dropping his head back to wet his face.

“You’ll be fine. _Brilliant_ even.” They settled into silence, both only having enough energy to get clean, and finally, when Blaine reached to turn off the water, Kurt stilled him. “Wait. Let me do something first.”

He turned Blaine around and guided him through the spray, until the shower head was hitting his back, the water flowing down his skin. His head was safely nestled under the showerhead, and Kurt placed his hands against the wall before moving back behind Blaine to knead his fingers into the knots in Blaine’s back. His hands worked deftly over Blaine’s skin, sliding easily with the running water. The water was still warm (major plus for the house so far) and between the warmth of the water and Kurt’s fingers, Kurt could feel some of the tension in Blaine’s back dissipate. He continued working down Blaine’s back, Blaine quiet except for a few short sighs and groans whenever Kurt hit a spot that was extra sensitive. He finally massaged his thumbs into the dimples just above Blaine’s ass, and the noise that spilled out of Blaine’s mouth was one that was needier and pulled something tight within Kurt, and he drew Blaine out of the water a bit, guiding him to the opposing wall.

“Hey,” he whispered in Blaine’s ear, pressing up behind him. “Let me take care of you, okay?” This time, he replaced his fingers with his mouth, running his lips and tongue over all of the muscles in Blaine’s back he’d just relaxed. Either Blaine genuinely didn’t anticipate Kurt’s movements or he was too exhausted to care, because when Kurt’s tongue slipped down between Blaine’s cheeks, Kurt could feel the vibrations from Blaine’s moan course through his body. Kurt didn’t waste any time teasing, flicking his tongue against Blaine’s entrance in firm strokes before easing it inside. Blaine’s hips worked backwards, trying to fuck himself on Kurt’s tongue, and instead of using a hand to pin Blaine to the wall, he let him, digging his fingernails into Blaine’s ass cheeks lightly to steady himself as Blaine moved. 

“ _Kurt, please,_ ” Blaine whined, and his voice was so reckless and raw, Kurt finally raised a hand to slam Blaine against the cooled tile wall, holding him in place as he licked further and further into Blaine’s body. When Blaine had stayed still long enough for Kurt’s liking, he removed his hand from the small of Blaine’s back, reaching around to fist lightly at Blaine’s cock, groaning against Blaine at the weight of it in his hand, how he’d made Blaine so hard already. He thumbed at the head, pulling the moisture down Blaine’s length, all the while thrusting his tongue deeper and deeper into Blaine’s ass, the way he knew it drove Blaine crazy. Kurt’s only warning of Blaine’s orgasm was a broken off sob of his name that Blaine moaned right before he came, thick white streaks covering the tile he was leaning up against. 

It was no secret that rimming never failed to get Kurt off, no matter which end of things he was on, so it only took a few solid strokes to his own cock before he was coming hard and fast, still kneeling between Blaine’s legs. Kurt collapsed backwards, the spray from the shower hitting his back. It was _still_ warm, and Kurt had to laugh – they might have to move in based on that fact alone.

\---

As predicted, their week was packed, and by the time Kurt made it back late Friday night, Blaine was already in bed. Blaine had gone to his final interview of the week that afternoon with Brooklyn College, and even though he was supposed to meet Kurt and Rachel and a few of her school acquaintances for dinner, the program director, Aggie, had invited him out for drinks with the rest of the department, which Kurt took as a good sign. “Honey, I’m home,” Kurt teased as he propped himself against the doorframe of the bedroom, Blaine propped up against the pillows which were situated against the wall with his glasses on and computer in his lap. 

“Sorry I bailed on you guys,” Blaine replied, fiddling his computer to save his work. “What did I miss?” he asked as Kurt slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed.

“Nothing important. Just more showing my face and hoping it’s memorable enough for people to remember and consider me when we actually move here.” Kurt sighed against the pillows, turning to face Blaine. “Rachel’s friend Stephan is doing some off-Broadway thing in the fall, but it doesn’t really sound like anything that would be a good match for me, unfortunately.” He watched as Blaine leaned over the side of the mattress to set his computer on the ground with his glasses before continuing. “I’m much more interested in hearing about your day.”

Kurt noticed Blaine’s face light up when he asked, and he couldn’t help grinning along. “It was _amazing_. It’s the only interview I left _really wanting_ the job – though, I mean, any job will be wonderful at this point, but we just clicked, you know? The musicology department is kind of small right now, which is why they’re looking for someone obviously …” Kurt listened as Blaine rambled on about his interview, about how he and Aggie talked for hours, and how he and the other three professors in the department hit it off beautifully. Each night that week, he’d heard Blaine recount his interviews of the day, but none of his retellings were nearly as enthusiastic as this. Kurt’s amusement must have shown on his face, because Blaine stopped mid-sentence, smiling widely and asking, “What?”

“You’re just really, really excited about this. It’s adorable.” Blaine opened his mouth, and Kurt was fairly certain something along the lines of _well, I am adorable_ was going to come out, so he kept talking. “Did Aggie ask you why you were moving?”

Blaine promptly silenced his mouth. “Yeah,” he said after a beat. “She asked if I was moving to be closer to family.”

“Oh really?” Kurt replied with an arch of his eyebrows. “Did you tell her that no, not family, only to be closer to your sexy and charming boyfriend, who, by the way, used to be a student of yours? Was it _that_ comfortable an interview?”

Blaine laughed and shook his head at Kurt’s teasing. “It was one of the first things she asked me. So, no, I didn’t explain, I just said that I was, because you are my family, so it’s true.” Blaine’s tone was as light and teasing as Kurt’s previous comments, but his words made Kurt pause momentarily, affection swirling within him at Blaine’s words, before continuing the conversation. 

\---

Kurt ran his finger over the programs that had been printed, over the OSU seal and the words _The Ohio State University_ and _Kurt Hummel_. There were still five weeks until graduation, but Kurt would be effectively checked out after tonight – his senior recital was the last important piece, if not the most important, in his whole college career. It would only be him and him alone, singing with an accompanying pianist for over an hour. He looked out at the audience from the wings of the stage and saw his family, his dad and Carole and Finn and Rachel, which was a surprise, and more friends than he imagined, including Mercedes and Liz. There was a group of professors towards the middle, including his advisor, Dr. Liles, but Blaine was nowhere to be found. 

Since professors regularly attended as many senior recitals as they could, they wouldn’t have to worry about Blaine looking out of place. Blaine sat through quite a few each quarter, and spring quarter was by far the most packed, with over a dozen under his belt already. He heard someone clear his throat behind him, and sure enough, there Blaine stood with a bouquet of flowers. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to wait until afterwards to give me those,” Kurt said, retreating from the curtain edge and grinning.

“Doesn’t matter, because I know you’re going to be fabulous,” Blaine replied matter-of-factly, and he watched as Kurt took the bouquet, breathing in the scent of the flowers. “Plus, it’s a pretty packed house, I would venture a guess that you’ll be a little preoccupied afterwards.” Kurt could feel Blaine’s gaze on him as his eyes stayed trained on the flowers. “Nervous?” he asked.

“No,” Kurt lied, pulling one of the blue irises from Blaine’s bouquet and snapping off the long stem. He tucked it in the buttonhole of his jacket before setting the rest of the bouquet down on one of the tables backstage. “There,” he said, turning to face Blaine. “Do I look too much like I’m going to prom?”

Blaine’s eyes looked a little misty, and oh _fuck_ , Kurt was not going to cry, not minutes before he went on stage. “I’m pretty sure there was no one as stunning as you at any prom I attended,” Blaine finally said, laughing and Kurt pursed his lips.

“I should kick you out if you’re going to get all teary on me,” Kurt mused, walking back across the space backstage to Blaine, letting Blaine wrap him tightly in a quick hug. “It’s probably a good thing I nixed thanking you in my speech afterwards. I decided not to because of the uploading to YouTube factor, but I’m pretty sure the openly bawling factor should have played a part.” 

Blaine said nothing, just humming in response instead, and Kurt pressed their foreheads together even though he knew he should send Blaine out to the audience so he could get ready. “You know I have you to thank as much as any of them though, right?”

“Yeah?” Blaine asked softly, kissing the corner of Kurt’s mouth. “I’m pretty sure you would be just as flawless without me.”

“Well, I was pretty flawless before you, but you keep me calm, which is an amazing feat in and of itself, and you love me no matter what, which is even more amazing, I’m pretty sure.” Kurt placed a finger to Blaine’s lips when he tried to deny Kurt’s statement, shushing him, and then pulling away when he heard footsteps coming from the stage door. “That’s Vanessa, get out of here before she comes around the corner and don’t make any jokes about her being my pianist.”

“You know me too well,” Blaine retorted as he started to sneak out the side. “Knock ‘em dead, Kurt.”

\---

Finn was student teaching spring quarter, and aside from the night of his recital, Kurt hadn’t seen him for more than five minutes the whole time. It probably didn’t help matters that Kurt was still effectively living at Blaine’s and was only at their house during the day when Finn was keeping seventh graders in line. With only a few weeks left until graduation and his and Blaine’s subsequent move, Kurt was encouraging Blaine to spend as much time with his family as possible, and figured he should take his own advice. Kurt texted Finn that Friday, saying he’d cook dinner for them if he was available, and Finn jumped at the chance. Kurt felt a pang of guilt and wondered what he’d actually been feeding himself between all he had going on. He’d noticed lots of pizza boxes each time he’d been by.

Kurt settled on chicken and rice casserole, which he never cared for, but it was one of Finn’s favorites from Carole’s recipe, and he could freeze leftovers for the remaining weeks of classes. “You are like, the most awesome brother ever,” Finn said, heaving a sigh at the smell of the food cooking as he walked into the kitchen.

“I’m pretty sure the most awesome brother ever would have made sure you had real food before now,” Kurt commented as he threw broccoli in a pot to steam. “You hanging in there?”

“Twelve year olds,” Finn groaned, collapsing into a chair at the table and greeting Beau, offering no further explanation. “And you had all of your recital stuff to deal with, plus getting ready for New York.”

Kurt refrained from pointing out that there had been very little getting ready for New York going on. He was going to have to spend some time before graduation getting stuff organized, because he had a feeling the two weeks between graduation and leaving Ohio would turn into a two week long goodbye party between all of the various friends he wanted to bid farewell to.

“Speaking of, anything you want to tell me?” Rachel had already slipped up and told Kurt some when they’d talked a few days earlier, but quickly shut her mouth when she realized Kurt had no clue.

“Oh,” Finn said, a little dumbfounded and thoroughly embarrassed. “Back in January, I applied for this teaching fellowship and asked to be placed … in New York.”

“In New York with Rachel?” Even though it was almost a year later, Finn and Rachel were both dodging any questions about their relationship or lack thereof, and Kurt had all but given up asking.

“Yeah,” Finn squeaked, and okay, maybe Kurt’s tone was a little harsh, but it was for his own good. Finn was his brother, and Rachel was his best friend, and he’d been through this a time or two before. “I just – we both needed to make sure. I can’t screw this up again.”

 _No shit._ “Well, good,” Kurt finally said, softening slightly. “At the very least, it’ll be nice to have you close by.”

“Yeah, um, that brings me to a massive, massive favor.” Kurt turned to Finn, who looked practically terrified, eyes wide as he rubbed at Beau’s head. “Um. Beau doesn’t like Rachel.”

“Beau doesn’t like Rachel or Rachel doesn’t like Beau?” Kurt asked, knowing exactly where Finn was headed.

“Both?” Finn answered, wincing. “And he already gets along so well with Blaine and Brady and …”

“Finn,” Kurt said curtly, cutting him off. “I’ll have to check with Blaine, but I’m sure it will be no problem. You owe me a giant freaking favor, which I am allowed to collect whenever I want, got it?” The words were barely out of his mouth before Finn was out of his chair, bear-hugging Kurt tight enough the wind was practically knocked out of him. Kurt hit his arm repeatedly with the wooden handle of the spatula that was still in his hand until Finn backed off and started talking to Beau in baby talk about how he was going to go live with Uncle Kurt.

“How is this my life?” Kurt muttered, pulling the casserole out of the oven to let it cool before finding his phone to text Blaine.

\---

Kurt and Blaine finally walked through Blaine’s door in the wee hours of the morning after graduation. It had been a reasonably exhausting day, sitting through the too-long ceremony, followed by the madhouse that ensued afterwards – thousands of graduates attempting to find their friends and family, dinner with Finn, Rachel, Carole, and Kurt’s dad, and then, because the parents were smart enough to book a room at the Holiday Inn for the weekend, the majority of the music department, graduating or not, ended up back at Kurt and Finn’s for the only joint Hummel-Hudson house party in the whole four years they’d lived there. 

Kurt and Blaine spent the last hour dancing together in the crowded living room, semi-oblivious to the other people surrounding them, and Blaine finally whispered in Kurt’s ear, a little brokenly, that they either needed to stop or leave.

As they stumbled out the door to Blaine’s car, Kurt was suddenly appreciative Blaine had stopped drinking a few hours before so he could quickly navigate the few blocks to his house, because he was certainly not in any shape to do so. 

Kurt had already lost his jacket and tie along the way – he hoped they were stashed in his bedroom at home somewhere – and he shed his shoes, socks, and belt on the way to Blaine’s room. He fell backwards onto Blaine’s bed, Blaine crawling on top of him in just his dress shirt and briefs, undoing Kurt’s own pants and tossing them to the ground.

“I couldn’t _take it_ any longer, Kurt,” Blaine panted against Kurt’s ear, grinding his hips down hard into Kurt’s, their cocks brushing together through the thin layers of their underwear, and Kurt couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up at the sudden pressure. He felt as if he’d already been hard for hours, which he probably had been between their flirting and dancing. “Did you know,” Blaine whispered, his voice slightly more calm even though they continued to frot against each other, their hips rolling in perfect, sweet accord, “that this is the first time we’ve been together without the college handbook looming over our heads? As of today, I’m officially unemployed and you and I are nothing more than fellow alumni.”

“Thank _god_ ,” Kurt whined, arching his back to get more friction, because as adorable as it was that Blaine wanted to have some sort of meaningful _conversation_ , Kurt didn’t have the fortitude for that. “Blaine, _please_ , I need –“

“I know, I know, I _promise_ , just let me do this.“ Blaine bent down, placing a series of kisses down Kurt’s neck, swirling his tongue against Kurt’s skin in between as he moved from spot to spot. “At some point when we were dancing, your second button popped open, and I’ve been staring at your neck ever since. You have the most gorgeous skin, Kurt, you have the most gorgeous _everything_ , and you didn’t even know, and it was _so_ hot, drove me crazy.”

Kurt normally would have rolled his eyes at Blaine’s praise, but it was too hard to focus on that both from the alcohol and from the wonderfully distracting heat pooling low within him from the kisses Blaine was trailing down the column of his neck. Blaine moved slowly from one side to the next, finally concentrating on a spot just to the right of his Adam’s apple, sucking and licking and Kurt could have sworn he felt teeth.

“No hickeys,” he pleaded, rather unconvincingly. “We have to meet my parents for lunch tomorrow - _oh_.” Kurt’s pleas were futile, because if he was unsure about Blaine’s teeth before, he wasn’t now.

“I’ll help you cover it,” Blaine growled, reaching a hand between them to lightly stroke Kurt’s cock as he sucked, and Kurt could only whine out Blaine’s name in response. Blaine finally moved on, satisfied enough with his work to emit a stifled groan, kissing up the right side of Kurt’s neck, and Kurt normally would be game to indulge Blaine, but the _hard for hours_ part of the whole scenario was winning out and he hissed Blaine’s name once more. “Okay, okay,” Blaine conceded, pulling back and pulling off his short sleeved dress shirt over his head without even unbuttoning it all the way. “Lose the clothes and hands and knees,” Blaine murmured, bending back down to kiss Kurt square on the mouth before going to retrieve the lube from the bedside table.

Kurt stripped from his shirt and briefs before flipping over, his head spinning a little with want. “Start with two, c’mon,” Kurt ordered when Blaine rejoined him on the bed, and he could hear Blaine clucking his tongue and muttering something, but Kurt simply sighed at the familiar burn and stretch around Blaine’s fingers when he did what he’d been asked. Blaine must have sensed Kurt’s urgency, because he didn’t waste any time adding another finger, and he probably lined up his cock with Kurt’s entrance before he was fully ready, but Kurt didn’t even _care_.

Blaine pushed into him slow because of it, almost tortuously slow, choked off gaps spilling from Kurt’s mouth as Blaine passed each ring of muscle. He stilled when he bottomed out, waiting for Kurt’s signal, because no matter how many times they did this, it took Kurt a moment to get over the shock of everything at first, how Blaine filled him up _so perfectly_ , how each time Kurt wanted to tell him so Blaine would get it, even though he knew he already did. The only things Kurt could mutter though were _love you_ and _move_ , and Blaine responded to both, whispering the same words as he pulled back tortuously slow again before slamming back into him, just the way he knew Kurt loved it.

“Wait,” Blaine murmured, slowing after a dozen or so strokes, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s front. Kurt didn’t have time to ask questions before Blaine went back on his knees, pulling Kurt with him, his chest pressed against Kurt’s back and his face buried in Kurt’s neck. “Needed to be closer to you,” Blaine whispered, hot and heavy against Kurt’s ear, and Kurt had to agree. Blaine thrust shallowly against Kurt as he finished getting situated, knees pressed on either side of Blaine’s so he could fuck himself on Blaine’s cock. Blaine groaned loudly when he finally did, Kurt feeling Blaine lean back on his arms. He was silent, so Kurt knew he was watching, watching how his cock disappeared between Kurt’s ass cheeks as he lowered himself on it, buried deep inside of him each time, and Blaine was going to come before Kurt if he kept that up, Kurt knew from experience. 

Blaine must have known too, because he pressed his chest against Kurt’s back once more, fisting at Kurt’s cock with the hand not gripping at Kurt’s hip and whispering in his ear. “God, Kurt, your ass is so perfect, so beautiful and tight and I love watching you like this, I love you so fucking much, you know that, right baby?”

Kurt could only hum in response, because he was _so close_ , Blaine continuing to whisper dirty nothings in his ear that he could only focus on ever fourth word or so of, Blaine’s grip on his cock tightening, the slap of skin on skin as Kurt’s hips quickened, fucking himself harder and harder down onto Blaine’s cock, Blaine sensing him losing stamina and lifting his own knees to meet Kurt halfway. Blaine let go of Kurt’s cock, nudging his arm for him to take over, and gripped Kurt’s hips, angling back from him slightly so he was brushing against Kurt’s prostate on practically _every single stroke_ , and finally, Kurt snapped, his muscles tightening around Blaine’s cock and spilling over his own hand. Blaine hissed, “Ah, _yes_ ,” coming hard up into Kurt before his orgasm was even finished.

“It’s a good thing you got that job in New York,” Kurt murmured minutes later, when their heads were against the pillows and their legs tangled together under the covers, both sated and trading lazy kisses and grins. “I think after that I’d be dragging you along regardless.”

“I think after that I’d follow even if you didn’t want me to,” Blaine replied, laughing lightly and attempting to kiss Kurt’s cheek, making contact with his eyebrow instead. “I guess we don’t have to worry about our post-OSU sex life, do we?”

“Oh, Blaine, trust me,” Kurt huffed, laughing himself. “The best is yet to come.”

\---

Kurt’s last stop before heading to Blaine’s to pick him and Brady up for the ten hour trek to New York was at the consignment shop to drop off clothes for Meredeth, who mentioned she had a little something for him in return. The two quickly exchanged hugs and bags since Beau was waiting in the car – large black trash bags of Kurt’s, Meredeth’s a much smaller bag, filled with brooches and other jewelry she thought he might want. Including … rings, which Kurt didn’t have the wherewithal to process at the moment. He shoved the small bag in the glove compartment of his Navigator, and sped out of the parking lot to Blaine’s, calling him on the way.

“Ready to skip this town?” Blaine answered as a greeting, and Kurt bit his lip to try to contain his grin.

“You have no idea,” Kurt breathed out, laughing as he turned down a side street. Most of their things had left the day before in a huge moving van, and they’d be sleeping on Zac’s old mattress until it all arrived at the end of the week. They had said all their final goodbyes over the weekend, and now the only thing standing between them and New York was actually getting there. “Did you have a discussion with Brady about how to behave in my car?” he teased.

“I can assure you we did. Did you have the same discussion with Beau?”

“My dog will be perfectly well behaved, I didn’t have to,” Kurt retorted, glancing in the rearview mirror at Beau, sitting neatly in the backseat.

“ _Your_ dog?” Blaine said with a chuckle, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned into Blaine’s neighborhood. “I’m pretty sure I recall you telling me _very vehemently_ how Beau was not your dog when I met him?”

“Things change,” Kurt said simply and he heard Blaine mutter under his breath _they sure do_ , the fondness in his voice causing Kurt’s heart to swell just a bit. Kurt cleared his throat once loudly, telling Blaine, “I’m turning onto your street so I’m hanging up now,” before pulling the headset from his ear and tossing it in the center console.

Though he was still a few houses away, Kurt saw Blaine and Brady in the driveway, suitcases in tow. “Hello again,” Kurt said after he pulled in front of them and put the car in park, yanking open the back door for Blaine to hoist Brady in. Kurt knew their excitement would probably die down somewhere in Pennsylvania, only gearing up once more when they hit New Jersey, but he could honestly say he was excited to spend half a day in the car with his boyfriend and their dogs.

He _really_ didn’t know what had happened to him.

“All set,” Blaine said, closing the trunk door, his suitcases safely inside. “I think we need one last big Ohio kiss, Mr. Hummel.” Blaine wiggled his eyebrows, glancing in Kurt’s direction, and Kurt honestly couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips.

“I suppose I could indulge you _just this once_ , Dr. Anderson,” Kurt replied, tilting his head and wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck, “even if you are insanely cheesy.”

“You love it and you know it,” Blaine retorted, nuzzling his nose against Kurt’s cheek, trying to reach Kurt’s lips.

“Unfortunately, you’re correct on both counts,” Kurt breathed out just as Blaine’s lips found his. Kurt had no doubt New York would be fantastic, but there would always be a tiny part of him who would miss this part of their life, how easy it was to fall in love with one Blaine Anderson, dogs and cheesiness and small towns included.


End file.
